I Think my Boyfriend Might Be Gay
by saskura-chan
Summary: the tittle pretty much describs it, plot bunnies, crack, probably kinky, more then just sugestive theams to come...heh heh heh
1. Chapter 1

**I Think My Boyfriend Might be gay…**

**Author:** Lil'miss x-raybutterfly (formally know as Saskura-chan)

**Editor:** right now I have none other than** Zoie Roxanne**

**Disclaimer:** don't own it, but this is MY IDEA DAMNIT MUHAHAHAHAHA

**A/N:** so I just got this idea a few hours ago and Read-n-Review just got on my ass for not posting anything so im writing this, (SO ITS DEDICATED TO YOU HOMIE...meh) I plan to make it a 7 shot, so please **R-n-R** and tell me what ya think. Sorry that Sakura (the one telling this) sounds so stuck up but I did my best to make her sound like a 'concerned girlfriend'

**Chapter 1: Suspicions**

There have been many signs before, now that I think back about it, I was just to naive to think that there was even the slightest possibility Sasuke wasn't straight.

It was just impossible.

_Inconceivable._

I mean yeah, he stole my eye shadow from my purse on a regular basis.

He enjoyed shopping.

He never really looked at other women, however when some fine assed male supper model walked by…but seriously he could have just been admiring those fine sculpted abs.

He loved cuddling. It was always cuddle,** cuddle**, _cuddle. _ Sex was nonexistent. I mean hell? What teenage boy doesn't have sex on there mind for every other thought in their tiny brains and then some?!

And it's not like I didn't try… You'd think degrading myself by walking around in something that was so damn tight and short that anything with a penis could clearly tell you weren't wearing a bra and that it was probably a thong if anything. And let me tell you plenty of males noticed, Naruto for one ended up in the infirmary for a week and a half… That's nothing compared to Lee.

Then of course there was the lack of playboy, I don't even think this boy knows what porn is.

And somewhere in between the ruffled bed skirt and the weekly manicured nails with black nail polish you'd think I would have put something together.

But NO.

I had to catch him in the act.

Cheating on me, lip to lip with Naruto…

**Chapter 1 end**

**A/N:** short I know but I was trying to get something up for it to see if my idea will fly XD so **please Review** now that you've read and tell me everything u think, good? Bad? Horrible? Fucking amazing? What the hell is this? I take constructive criticism to heart.

And for those of you who have read my other stuff and know me by Saskura-Chan, sorry for the name change, but I just really don't care for my old name anymore XP


	2. Chapter 2

**I Think My Boyfriend **_**Might **_**be gay…**

**Author:** Saskura-chan (formally know lilmiss x-ray or some gay shit like that and formally formally known as Saskura-chan)

**Editor:** right now I have none other than** Zoie Roxanne**

**Disclaimer:** The characters mentioned in this work of fiction are creations of someone else's imagination and the actions they will take do not reflect that of the original author, furthermore teen magazines are referenced in the chapter to come so to avoid brainwashing viewer discretion is advised.

**A/N: **I would likes to thank all for reviewing ^^ now I shall commence chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Plotting…**

"Sakura, it wasn't what you-" A smexy-assed Uchiha attempted to plead as the pink-hared girl on the other side of the door slammed it in his face causing the wall it was hinged to, to considerably tremble and leave an ominous crack that could foreshadow a collapse. Sasuke took a step back in caution and pulled out his cosmogirl magazine and thumbed it to page 13. What could he have done wrong? He quickly scanned the page that contained the results for last months poll about the top 10 things girls like guys to do to make up.

**Number 1) Say you're sorry.**

Sasuke glanced at the door that had just been slammed in his face.

**Number 2) Give her flowers.**

This time Sasuke glanced at the neighbors house on the other side of the street that was now missing a window where a bouquet of flowers had been so forcefully thrown they managed to brake glass. Sasuke incoherently muttered a few curses under his breath and continued on.

**Number 3) Give her chocolate.**

Well Sakura didn't admit to eating chocolate and the past few incidences where he attempted to disprove her were…unsatisfactory, so Sasuke mentally crossed that off.

**Number 4) Give her a fine piece of jewelry. **

Sasuke reached into his pants pockets, turned them inside out. There contains consisted of 3 pennies, a crumpled 5 dollar bill, a gum wrapper, the chewed up piece of gum that should have been in the wrapper but wasn't, and a tube of cherry flavored glossy chap-stick with SPF 15 sun protection that he had stole from Sakura's purse earlier that week. After a few moments of finger math, realizing that math class in school was pretty important even though his ambitions only consisted of killing and baby making, Sasuke concluded that he did not have enough money at the moment for such a thing. So our epic half villain-ish hero decided to thumb through to the next page…Only when he got there Sasuke found it had been torn out of the magazine. A high pitched scream that could be heard all the way in Sand erupted from Sasuke's throat.

****

"I can't believe he cheated on me with Naruto!" A blood-shot-eyed, disheveled Sakura whaled, making a seen at the a local sushi bar. Beside her an equally distressed Hinata stood frozen with a pair of broken chopsticks in her hand and mounting anger.

On Sakura's other side sat Tenten with a look of extreme confusion. "So let me get this strait, you think Sasuke is gay because you walked in on him & Naruto with their tounges down each others throats?"

Sakura meekly answered, "Mmmhmmm."

"I new he was always gay!" Tenten proclaimed as she stood up from her chair thrusting her fist in the air. "Neji you so owe me 20 bucks for that bet!"

"You betted with Neji on whether or not Sasuke was gay or not?…" Sakura questioned with a glint of anger in her eyes.

"Neji, Choji, Kiba, Garra, and Guy Sensei. Only Choji and Kiba said he would hook up with Lee, I was the only one who said it would be Naruto!" Tenten proclaimed innocently and chipper.

On the other side of Sakura movement was finally apparent as Hinata finally snapped sending her plate flying at some unsuspecting bystander and cutting there head open. But it didn't stop there, Hinata then grabbed her chair and through it behind the Sushi counter and proceeded to grab for anything next to her at the moment and cause destruction with it. And when picking up the counter of the Sushi bar failed Hinata then locked eyes on Tenten.

Tenten saw it a second before it happened, but by that time it was already too late…

** **

Outside Konoha an secret evil presence lurked, and it was watching and waiting…for someone to walk by naked…

*********

**A/N:** Yeah it needs work, but I'm just trying to get back into the swing of things and tie up all loose ends by finishing the stories I've started so that I can be rid of it all. Then, maybe, I can start something new.

R-N-R please & thank you.

-Yours sincerely

~ saskura-chan ~


End file.
